Lost
by Pepster's Paradise
Summary: Tonks needs Remus,but Remus won't give her a chance because he doesn't want to hurt her,but Tonks doesn't care.Remus still won't give her a chance so he leaves and while he's gone Tonks gets kidnapped.Remus is filled with regrets because he loves her.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost**

**Chapter One:**

I watched Tonks as she stared up at the stars and wondered how such a wonderful girl could fall in love with a monster like me, even though I wish I didn't, I still remember the day she told me that she loved me.

_"I love you Remus," Tonks said, "So why won't you give me a chance?"_

"_I can't Tonks, you're putting yourself in danger just by talking to me and I couldn't bear for you to get hurt, so please just stop telling me that you love me because I'll just hurt you if you get too close," I said._

"_You're already hurting me," Tonks said on the verge of tears, "You're breaking my heart by just telling me that you can't be with me, I'm already deeply and totally in love with you, and I can tell that while you tell me this you're just breaking my heart and hurting yourself, so please just tell me why you hurt yourself by doing this, because of something that happened a long time ago and if you're not clear on what I'm saying, you're little incident with Greyback, it doesn't bother me at all, it just makes me want to be with you even more." By the end of this sentence tears were silently streaming down her cheeks. "And if you don't believe me than maybe this will," As Tonks finished, she grabbed me and kissed me as if it was the last time she ever would. But suddenly she stopped._

"_Tonks I... do, really believe you, but I can't," I said._

"_Okay, that's all I needed to hear." She said coolly. And then... she ran, probably as graceful as I will ever see her run._

As I stood there brooding over this, I didn't notice Tonks sit up and take her guitar out of her case and sing,

**If roses are meant to be red  
and violets to be blue  
then why isn't my heart meant for you  
my hands longing to touch you  
I can barely breathe  
stormy eyes that make me melt  
right in front of me**

lost in this world  
I even get lost in this song  
and when the lights go down  


**That is where I'll be found**

his music's irresistible  
your voice makes my skin crawl  
innocent and pure  
I guess you heard it all before

Mr.Inaccessable  
will this ever change  
one thing that remains the same  
is you're still a picture in a frame

lost in this world  
I even get lost in this song  
and when the lights go down  
that is where I'll be found

I get lost in this world  
I get lost in your eyes  
and when the lights go down  
that's where I'll be found

**Yeah, Yeah**

**Yeah, Yeah**

lost in this world  
Well I get lost in your eyes  
and when the lights go down  
and we're the only ones

**Woah, Oh**

**Oh, Ah**

**Oh, Ah **

_Courtesy To Anouk for "Lost"_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: **I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner but I had writer's block.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the plot, everything else is J.K Rowling's amazing ideas.

**Chapter 2:**

I couldn't listen any longer, but as I turned to leave I heard my name.

"Remus? Is that you?" she asked quietly. When I didn't answer she just turned away and asked, "Why won't he just show his feelings? He's just breaking my heart even more by ignoring his feelings for me, and he won't even acknowledge me when I'm around, unless it's an order meeting, and even then he just acts like we're mere acquaintances, why Remus, why do you do this to me?"

"I only do it to save you, I'm not safe to be around, just me being near you is dangerous," I quietly said.

"You aren't saving me you're breaking my heart Remus, just being alive isn't safe! What have we got to lose? I love you, you love me, just by refusing to admit it is hurting not just me and you, but everyone around us, they can tell how much pain you're in, and you aren't helping you're pain by refusing to acknowledge the love that is staring you right in the face and if you aren't going to notice it at all," by now silent tears are streaming down her face, and I can feel a pang of regret, " I can see the pain and regret in your eyes, so stop refusing me and let me love you with all of the pain and regret we both feel, and try to heal each other."

"I can't Tonks. No matter how much pain I put us both through, I can't risk hurting you anymore." I said.

"There is no possible way to hurt me any more I am being emotionally stabbed in the heart, and all you can say is that you can't hurt me anymore, well Remus, I'm sorry to say that no matter how hard you try not to hurt me, it is inevitable that you will hurt me so if you're done please leave."

As I left, silent body-wracking sobs came from her body, after an hour her sobs became shakes, and she just laid there shaking with sadness. She didn't even hear the footsteps or have time to scream when a cloaked man bound and gagged her. He took her away and she didn't even get to say good bye.

........................................................................................................................................................................

As I walked away from Tonks I thought about her song, and decided that if I kept ignoring her, she would forget about me and find somebody worthy of her love. I reflected on what James or Sirius might have said, and they would have said if I wasn't going to love her than to at least vent my feelings out in some way, and as I reflected on what just happened with Tonks, I should vent all my feelings out in a song, but I should write my own and not just listen to one. _'Well, here it goes,' I thought._

**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah**

do do do do x 4

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometime  
Even the wrong words seem to right  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

do do do do x 4

I'm quiet, you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometime  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

do do do do x 8

Even the best fall down sometime  
Even the wrong words seem to right  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

do do do do x2

Finally find  
You and I collide

do do do do x 2

You finally find  
You and I collide

do do do do x 8

After I realized what I had done, I went looking for her, "Tonks! Tonks! Tonks! Where are you?" AS I went back to the spot where I had last seen her, I found a note the writing was too neat to be hers, so I read it to see what it said,

Dear Lupin,

If you would like to ever see your dear Tonks again, I suggest you give Harry Potter up to the Dark Lord immediately, or else you may not ever see her again, and you wouldn't want that would you? I expect a response of some kind just tell the falcon (it will arrive tomorrow) to give it to Master.

Hope You're unwell,

Master


End file.
